


Rosé & Champagne

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rilex - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: The Only Single People at a Party + RilexAlex doesn't want to go inside. Jack made him wear a stupid shirt. Zack promised him Rosé wine.And there's a man with a smile crafted by the Angels themselves.





	Rosé & Champagne

Alex gripped the steering wheel of his car. He really, really, _really_ didn’t want to go inside.

New Years Eve meant two things this year: 1. A New Years Eve party thrown by Zack and Jack. It was their first holiday season in their new house, so they had thrown a party for every occasion. 2. It meant that Zack and Jack had invited all of their goddamn couple friends and Alex was more than likely going to be the only single one there. _Again._

He sighed and debated on going in. The party was already in swing, he was sure Jack was pissed at him for being late. And God, _why_ did he chose to wear the stupid black opaque chiffon button up Jack got for him? He felt like such a fucking tool in it, and really felt like he was just wearing a neon sign that said ‘Hey I’m gay.’ He should just go home.

What dragged him from the car to the front door was Jack’s promise of stocking his bar with Rosé wine and Tequila Rosé . He sighed once more and knocked. He was greeted by Zack and Jack, both smiling wide at him.

“Hello, is this the creepy residence?” Alex looked at them like they were crazy.

Jack rolled his eyes, and Zack laughed. “I told you we looked insane doing that, J.” He pecked Jack’s temple before hugging Alex and leading him inside. “Rosé’s in the wine fridge, there’s your favorite dip and chips on the island in the kitchen.

“You’re the best, Zack.” He patted Zack’s back and headed to the kitchen, politely saying hello to some mutual friends, who, of course, were all fucking _couples_.

Alex sighed loudly alone in the kitchen, pulling out the bottle of pink wine and poured a glass.

“Happy New Year, you lonely gay asshole.” He muttered into the rim, before downing it in one go. He made a face a poured another glass. Wine was never meant to be shot back, but hell, he wanted to get shitfaced and this was the easiest way. “Ugh…” He shuddered after kicking back another glass. He was pouring his third when he noticed someone in the room with him.

“You know, there’s real liquor in their barroom. I’m sure it’s easier to take down than a full glass of wine.”

Alex was staring. This man, was… wow. He must have been Zack’s friend, his arms were muscle bound, Alex could see them through the fancy blue fabric of a button up. He had tattoos too, Alex could see them from the way the stranger had his sleeve rolled neatly up to his elbows. He had a nice watch that matched his belt. But the thing that kept Alex’s eyes glued to the stranger was his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth sneaking out from a grin.

Holy _shit_ , Alex was in trouble.

“I’m Rian. I’m assuming you’re Alex, and the reason Zack told me to bring Rosé.”

Alex blinked and looked down at the half empty bottle. His face went red. “I’m so sorry, Zack just told me it was in here, I assumed it was his, and he knows how I get with Rosé, and I just wanted a drink--”

Rian was smiling now, Alex thought God had used all of his powers just to create this man’s smile, it made him stutter to a stop in his ramblings.

“I um…” Alex sighed and dunked a chip in the dip. Loaded Potato Chip Dip. God, the two idiot hosts knew him so well. “So, you know Zack then?”

“Yeah. We go way back. You know the happy couple then too?” The way Rian spat _happy couple_ made Alex grin.

“Oh yes. Jack’s my oldest friend, and I’ve known Zack since high school.”

“What? No way, I went to high school with him too. South?”

“Yeah? Are you serious, how did we not cross paths?”

“Wait… Oh shit, are you _the_ Alex? Alex Gaskarth, king of Drama club, and the lead singer of their band??”

Alex looked down, he felt like he was being made fun of.

“Oh, oh no, I didn’t--” Rian stepped forward, he didn’t mean to hurt Alex’s feelings. “Hey, I’m sorry, I actually thought your guys’ band was pretty cool, I went to a couple of your shows. You have a really good voice.”

Alex blushed pink. “We uh… we’re still looking for a permanent drummer.” Rian hummed in response, grabbing a wine glass for himself and pouring a glass of the pink wine too.

They chatted for a while Alex liked Rian, despite figuring out that Rian was a typical jock through high school (hence how they never crossed paths). Together, they finished off the bottle of wine, and started on a second.

“So… you here with your boyfriend?” Alex asked, as he watched Rian work the cork on the second bottle.

“Nope. Single as they come. What about you? Your boyfriend is a lucky guy getting to see you in that shirt.” Rian grinned lightly, the cork released with a _pop._

“No boyfriend. I’m single too. Jack and Zack make me come to all their parties in hopes I’ll meet someone. Not sure why though, all the people they invite are couples.”

Rian started laughing.

“What?” Alex grinned a bit.

“They’ve invited me to every party and I’ve refused to go because of all their couple friends.”

Alex groaned. “They’ve been trying to set us up.”

“Since Halloween!” Rian laughed warmly, clinking his glass against Alex’s.

“To meddling friends.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“And hot singers in silk shirts.” Rian winked.

“Ah--” He pulled his glass away. “Chiffon, thank you very much. Jack got it for me for my birthday.”

“Jack has good taste.” Rian grinned, taking a sip.

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Dawson?” Alex felt a little buzzed but goddamn it, Rian Dawson, king of the homecoming court, prom king, and star quarterback was fucking _flirting_ with him.

“Would you be upset if I was?”

Alex pursed his lips and tapped his chin for a second. “Do you still play the drums?”

Rian’s eyebrows rose. “How’d you know about that?”

“Zack tells Jack everything, who then tells me everything.”

“Of course they do.” Rian rolled his eyes.

“Tell you what Mr. Dawson. You want to keep flirting with me, you come play the drums for us. At least one track and--”

“You want me to play drums for you, you kiss me at midnight.” Rian had a sly grin on his face.

Alex grinned back. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Rian! Come meet my friend Carl and Ellen!” Jack called from the living room.

Rian winked at Alex. “Enjoy my dip while I’m gone.”

Alex froze with a chip halfway to his mouth as he watched Rian and Jack leave.

Zack came in, his face splitting into a smirk seeing Alex drinking some water.

“You and Rian getting along?”

“You two idiots have been trying to get us together since Halloween?”

“Actually, we’ve been trying to get you two together since 10th grade.”

“You guys are the worst.”

Zack grinned. “Jack’s present looks good on you.”

“Shut the hell up.” He flipped off his friend and went out into the living room where the count down to the ball drop was playing on the TV. 10 minutes until midnight. Alex sighed and watched the blizzard of confetti.

“Hey.”

Alex felt a hand on his lower back and a glass of champagne was placed in his own. He looked to see Rian’s smile and the handsome man holding his own glass of bubbling drink. Alex smiled softly and clinked their glasses together.

“So... “ Alex took a sip and sighed.

“So what?” Rian said, leaning against the back of the couch. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of Alex, it made alex feel like they were in high school again, it made him crack a smile.

“Can’t believe the prom king is going to kiss me at midnight.”

“Can’t believe the drama king is going to kiss _me_ at midnight.”

Alex smiled, stepping a bit closer to Rian. “Can’t believe the prom king is going to be the drummer for our band.”

Rian chuckled and rested a hand on Alex’s hip pulling him closer. People were starting to gather in the room.

2 minutes till midnight.

“I don’t know if I’ll be good enough for your band.” Rian grinned lightly, a flush settled high on Alex’s cheeks as he felt Rian’s thumb brush over his hip in a soothing pattern.

1 minute.

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing. With arms like that,” he reached out and trailed his fingers over Rian’s biceps, “You’ve gotta be good at uh… drumming.” He took his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. Rian stood straighter. People around them were starting the countdown chant.

20

“I’m good at… other things too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm, maybe…”

15

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe you date me and I can show you all that I’m good at.”

10

Alex smiled, Rian pulled him closer.

“Ask me properly.”

Rian smiled, Alex slid his arms around Rian’s shoulders.

“Will you go on a date with me, Alex?”

7

“Absolutely I will.”

6

“You will?”

5

Alex nodded and smiled. “I will.”

4

Rian reached up and pulled him closer by the chin.

3!

Alex’s eyes fluttered closed.

2!

Rian smiled, pausing just for a second, just for the right moment.

1!

“Happy new year, Alex.” He whispered, pressing his lips against the handsome man in the black chiffon shirt.

“Happy new year, Rian.” Alex sighed lightly as the broke apart, only for a moment, Rian wasn’t done with him yet.


End file.
